happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Buns in the Outback
thumb|right|333x333px Buns in the Outback is a HTFF episode. Roles Starring * Bun/Yip * Cryptie Featuring *Dingo *Pup *Hairy *Platto *Joey *Kuddly *Scratches *Prickles *Tazzy *Glider *Sheila and Sheldon *Guzzle *Ossy *Dummy *Frodo *Necky *Spiny *Lyer Appearances * Lifty & Shifty *Generic Outback Friends *Stripes * Bunyip Tribe Plot Part 1 Cryptie sits in his living room with a mug of coffee and a newspaper. Reading the front page news, he finds an article which states the Australian government is offering a $10,000,000 reward for living evidence of a bunyip. Cryptie spits out his coffee and hurries out the door. Bun opens his bakery for the morning rush, when Cryptie approaches him and says he should expand his business overseas. Bun likes the sound of this idea and packs a suitcase with some of his best baked goods. The two call a taxi and head to the airport. A passing Lifty and Shifty realize Bun left his bakery unattended, so they take advantage of the opportunity. Cryptie and Bun board a plane which flies for days. With Bun fast asleep, Cryptie bounds his limbs with a rope and cuffs. Eventually, they reach Australia, and Cryptie comes out dragging Bun across the ground. Bun awakens to be puzzled at his situation. A group of Aussies consisting of Joey, Kuddly, Platto, and Prickles look in awe at the confused bunyip. Dingo and Pup arrive to take Bun away. Cryptie is given a sack full of money as a reward. After packing up the money, Cryptie makes his way back into the airport for a ride home. On a TV is broadcasted news of the recent bunyip capture, hailing the star-nosed mole as a hero. Cryptie prides himself on what he's done. But then the news proclaims that the bunyip will be stuffed and displayed in a museum. Cryptie reacts in shock and guilt, and turns his quest into a rescue mission. Crowds gather at a museum where a chained-up Bun is about to be killed. Cryptie arrives in time to witness the executioner, Tazzy, throw a bladed boomerang at his friend. Thankfully, the boomerang turns around at the last minute and kills Hairy instead. As the crowd panics and screams, Cryptie frees Bun from his predicament and the duo head off into the sunset. Almost everyone in the museum is killed and the building explodes inexplicably. Part 2 Driving off in his jeep, Cryptie and Bun exchange hysterical laughs about their escape, until realizing they are nearly out of gas. Cryptie finds a bystander, Lyer, and asks where the nearest gas station is. Lyer points left and snickers as the duo continue on. It isn't until the vehicle stops running when they realize they are stranded in the middle of nowhere. Cryptie sets up camp while Bun searches for food. He realizes in horror that he forgot to pick up his baked goods from the airport. He goes into a forest to hunt for food the primal way. Cryptie doesn't realize this as he is too busy trying to light a bonfire. He sets his hands aflame and runs to a nearby billabong to put out the fire. Unfortunately, Dummy the crocodile drags him into the water and attacks him. The next day, Cryptie drifts ashore in a completely different location, having lost his hands from last night's attack. The blazing sun beats down on him and he begins to hallucinate. He sees Stripes in the distance and attempts to snap a photo of him, but can't even pick up the camera due to his nubs. He kneels down in order to handle the camera. It is soon revealed that the camera is actually a snake, which bites him in the nose. Meanwhile, Bun gets lost in the forest and becomes startled when he hears rustling in the bushes. He backs away slowly until bumping into what he first thinks is a tree. He turns his head to see it is a bigger bunyip. Terrified, he discovers more bunyips approaching him. The tribe of bunyips, however, accept him as one of their own. Bun is taken to their villiage where he is treated like a king. Cryptie is now deformed and unrecognizable as a result of the snake's venom. He has also gone insane and is rampaging through the forest with a hand-made spear. Upon reaching the villiage, he kills one of the bunyips and eats the carcass. Bun witnesses this and turns into Yip. He and Cryptie get into a big fight as the other bunyips cheer on the former. Cryptie falls over a cliff and ends up in the presence of Dingo, who mistakes him for a bunyip and kills him with several tranquilizer darts. Yip turns back into Bun and the bunyip tribe hails him as a hero, lifting him up. Unfortunately, the boomerang from earlier flies by and decapitates him. Elsewhere, Platto comes across Bun's suitcase and enjoys the buns inside, despite that they are now stale. During the credits, Cryptie's stuffed body is shown on display in a museum. Deaths #Hairy, Joey, Kuddly, Prickles, Scratches and Spiny are sliced by the boomerang. #Guzzle, Sheila, Sheldon, Ossy, Glider, Frodo and Tazzy are either killed by the boomerang or die when the museum explodes (deaths not seen). #A bunyip is hit in the back with Cryptie's spear. #Cryptie is killed by darts. #Bun is also decapitated by the boomerang. Trivia *Despite their featuring roles, most of the Aussie Outback Friends only make cameos. The bunyips are more of featuring characters. *This is the first appearance of the AOF gang in years. *The bunyips that Bun befriends resemble Australian aboriginees. All the bunyips have different appearances but still have tusks like Bun. *Comically, the title refers mostly to the ending, where Platto finds... buns in the outback. *Some refer to this as the series finale of Aussie Outback Friends ''since there are no more episodes being produced. **The episode was actually set up to be this, but not officially deemed as such in case somebody else would be interested in making episodes in the future. **The creator, while making this episode, said "''I dunno what will become of the Aussies now. Maybe their series will end but the characters can still make occassional appearances in the main show. That's a thought". *After Dancing with Death, this is the second time Bun turns into Yip without causing any deaths. Gallery bunexecution.png|Cryptie has really messed things up for Bun bunyips.png|Bun meets his own kind bunyipcryptie.png|Is that another bunyip? No, that's Cryptie after a run-in with a venomous snake. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 70 Episodes